Hate Me
by sanemadness
Summary: Thor returns from Midgard with Loki in tow. Odin places Loki in the dungeons to await trail, both Frigga and Thor try to help but he just seems to push them. At some point this will be Thorki but its a slow build up. Some mama Frigga and Loki feels. Rating M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**So finally got my phone to turn on so this is an edited verison of chapter one. I'm already working on chapter two so it might be up tonight :D So this the edited first chapter I posted last night. **_

**Hate Me.**

Thor steadied his brother as the tesseract pulled them to Asgard. Heimdall was the first person to grace their sight. The Gate Keeper betrayed nothing as he looked at the two men, though Loki gave him a glare still hindered by the iron muzzle. Loki then looked past the gate keeper to see someone running towards them, gold fabric streaming behind them. The only person it could, it had to be Frigga. Loki tensed as Thor made his way towards her. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat, he didn't want to see her. Or rather he didn't want her to see him like this: shackled and muzzled like an animal. He stood back, an bitter twinge ran through Loki as watched Frigga wrap her arms around Thor.

"Oh, Thor thank the Norns you've returned safe." She sighed as she kissed his cheek and held him tighter. Loki turned away feeling out of place and obviously unwanted, he only removed his eyes from the bridge when he heard a sharp gasp. His green eyes raised and met her blue ones.

"Loki … oh Loki." Frigga let go of Thor and reached out for her other son face. Loki flinched from her touch, a low growl came from his throat. "Loki please, it hurts me to see you as such." She said tears welling in her eyes. "Do you think it pleases me to see you chained?" Her voice broke as she spoke. Loki thought yes as he glared and she must have been able to read it because the tears fell.

"Loki please, she has been worried for you." Thor said disappointed in his brother's actions. They had all been worried about Loki, fearing they had lost him forever. A guard approached grabbing Loki by his arms. Loki fumed, they thought they could sweet talk him, pretend to care for him and then have him treated like a worthless prisoner, a monster. He struggled against the guards as they pulled him away from Thor and Frigga towards Asgard were Odin awaited.

"What's the meaning of this?" Thor demanded before the guards before they could lead Loki away. Thor knew Odin would want to see him but the guards were unneeded.

"The Allfather demanded the prisoner be brought to him the moment he steps into Asgard." The man replied, Thor merely nodded for there was nothing he could do. He couldn't go against his father not in this.

_**Well here we are, I like this better, I don't know it seems better. Any way working on chapter two might have it up tonight. Thanks guys! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So like I said I had this all written on my phone but it won't turn on so I'm writing it all out. **_

Hate Me

Chapter Two

Loki was forced to his knees in front of Odin, his head bowed as he glared a hole into the floor. The guard removed the muzzle and Loki was finally able to move his jaw to relief the soreness from being unable to do so. He looked up and found Odin walking towards him, his face gave nothing away.

"Loki Odinson-" Odin started as he stood in front of Loki. Loki cut him off by spitting at his feet and spoke.

"I am son of none and especially not yours." He spat, his voice rough from the lack of us. Loki glared up at Odin as he stood staring down at Loki. The guard pulled Loki's hair to look up at Odin, "do not insult me with your name nor your forced affection." The guard moved to place the muzzle back onto Loki's mouth but Odin waved them stopping their movements.

"Loki for your crimes both on Asgard and Midgard you shall face trial but until then you shall be imprisoned." Loki rolled his eyes as Odin continued speaking, of course he would go to trial it was stupid to think otherwise. "I shall allow you visitors-" Again Loki cut him off.

"For what purpose? Think I will crawl to you begging for forgiveness of my sins?" He asked a grin spreading across his face. "If so you will die before that happens Allfather." He growled out as the guard gripped his shoulder.

Odin sighed and nodded to the guards, they pulled Loki to his feet and dragged him away. He tensed as he heard Loki's laugh echo through the room. He moved to sit at the throne in deep thought.

_**So sorry this is so short. There is more, but I just felt like it would be better for another chapter this was kind of just Loki and Odin and what not. So leave a review how did you like the edited chapter? Like it, hate it? Let me know, thanks! Chapter three might be up tonight because now that my phone is on I have more written XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's chapter three, the fact I've updated so soon is because I have a lot of ideas for this fic. This will not be a regular thing. I may post a new chapter nearly every day and then all of a sudden no chapter for a few weeks. I don't know that's just me. Plus I do a have a short paper I should be writing, due in four days -.-''**_

_**Oh and before I forget I don't own Thor, Loki or anyone else from Marvel. Wish I did but I don't. **_

**Hate Me**

Chapter Three

Loki's "dungeon" was more like a room, it was rather sparse, it contained a stiff bed, a small table and a couple chairs he doubted they would be used by anyone but himself. The room didn't have any windows, merely a door with a bared opening showing to the hallway. It had a wet, rotten smell to it but nothing looked wet or rotten. Loki sat down rubbing his jaw; at least he no longer had to wear that muzzle. The cuffs remained; they dampened his magic, which enraged him beyond anything. Without his magic, he had nothing. Was nothing.

Loki remained alone for nearly a week, with the occasional guard bringing him food, but they never spoke. Personally, he rather not speak to them. They were no fun, in his opinion; they never responded to him nor let his words get the best of them. He had honestly believed Odin had changed his mind and forbid visitors but as the guard announced that he had a visitor, a number of thoughts ran through Loki's head. He highly doubted it was Odin himself, more likely to be Thor. Probably here to convince him they were still brothers, that he still loved him. However, covered his surprise when it was Frigga instead who walked through the doors. She held a tray full of foods that she set at the table. She pulled a chair to it and motioned him to sit with her. Loki slowly sat down, looking weary at her.

"Well I brought this for you to eat." Frigga said with a small smile as she looked from Loki to the tray. Loki finally allowed himself to look at the tray and felt his heart swell for it was covered with all his favorites. He kept his face calm as he seemingly uninterested picked through the food before grabbing a small fruit and taking a few bites.

Frigga watched Loki eat; she could tell he was holding himself back. She had been rather appalled when she had found out what they were serving him, hardly fit for pig's slop. She demanded Odin allow her to bring him food, of her choosing. He had relented. In addition, this gave her some time with Loki. She had missed him terribly after thinking she had lost him forever, she was not about to lose her son again.

"How is it, Loki?" She asked as he picked up an apple. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing before speaking.

"Fine as any other food I'd suppose." He finally answered dropping the apple core on the tray. He did not look back up at her as he moved on to try a piece of meat. She was a bit disheartened at his tone but she figured as much.

"Loki, I know you're hurting please let me help, I love you." She reached to his hand but he stood and backed away before she could even touch him. The chair clattered on the floor as he glared down at her.

"You know nothing." He hissed her attempt was pathetic, small talk, his favorite foods. She could not love him, not after all he had done, what he was. "It does not bode well for one to lie to the God of Lies." He growled pointing a finger at her, his anger seething.

"Loki, I do not lie, you are my son and I love you." She said a desperate tone in her voice. Loki merely turned from her, his back tense.

"Get out of my sight, woman. I do not wish for your company." He hissed not looking back at her. Frigga stood, keeping her composure as she walked to the door.

"I'll the tray for you, in case you feel hungry again. I'll be back tomorrow, good night my son." She said her voice tight as she held back the tears. Loki said nothing, did nothing as she left. He collapsed onto the bed with a huff. He didn't understand, Odin had given up on him, Thor, well Thor was an idiot. Why could she not see she was better off if she gave up on him too. He was the blemish on an otherwise perfect family. If only Odin had left him to die as an infant. Everything would have been perfect.

_**And god I've just got to throw in some gut wrenching feels, don't I? I kind of feel awful because one minute Loki's being an ass to Frigga. And the next he's like please give up on me, it'll be so much easier for you all. Stop my heart. **_

_**Anyway leave a reply, like it, hate it? I'd like to hear it. Thanks XOXO**_


End file.
